A Rebel and His Princess
by Enchanting Goddess
Summary: Draco has a new enemy that just transfered to Hogwarts, but.. Does he really hate her? R/R
1. Weird Day

A rebel and his Princess Chapter one Weird day, Weird girl  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly.. I don't own Harry Potter characters.. *sniff * but hey! I do own Diana! *winks *  
  
The Hogwarts Express whistle very loudly, it was almost time for departure. A boy with silvery blonde gelled hair rushed down to the end of the train. He looked furious.  
  
"Where the hell can those two bone heads be!" he muttered with disgusted.  
  
The train whistled again; Draco had no time to look for them, instead he hopped onto the nearest entrance in the train and started making his way down to where the Slytherins hung out. He was still upset and annoyed that he couldn't find his friends, finally he found both of them talking to.. girls! Draco rushed up to them. He both looked at him.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" he shouted at Goyle.  
  
They said nothing. Draco glared at Crabbe. He looked back at the girl and whispered something like 'We'll finish this later.' The girl smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Both girls left the car to another spot for themselves.  
  
"How dare you make me wait like that!" Draco hissed.  
  
"We're sorry.. It's just.. Amada.." Crabbe stuttered.  
  
"Amada! WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT AMADA!" Draco growled. They remained silent.  
  
Draco beckoned them towards 'his' cart and quickly shut the door. He sat down near a window and looked out to the moving fields. He sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Another year in that blasted school AGAIN! With the trio of trouble Weasel, Pot head, and Mudblood.. I don't think I can stand another minute on this train," Draco grumbled.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other a little confused.  
  
"Are you upset because you don't have a girlfriend?" Crabbe asked.  
  
Draco turn his head vigorously and glared at the two of them.  
  
"NO YOU KNUCKLE HEADS! Every girl in this bloody school wants me.. I've bedded loads of them already, but I just don't see the thrill in anything this school has to offer anymore.." Draco said lowering his voice in depression.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked back at each other. "Um.. We have to go.. We'll be back though," Goyle said.  
  
Draco looked at the two chunky 16 year olds with no expression on his face as they rushed out, he then looked back out the window and sighed again. He truly started to hate the way his life was going.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile Ron and Harry were sitting in on of the vacant areas talking.  
  
"Hey have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Where could she be? Ah well.. How's Quidditch?" Ron asked again.  
  
"It's going to be hard this year, I need a new beater since the other one, well broke his thumb, toe, and nose.. He refuses to get back on a broom stick," Harry answered chuckling.  
  
Ron laughed out loud. "WHOA WHO WAS THAT!?"  
  
"Colin Creevy.." Harry said with a giggle.  
  
They both started to laugh. "I should have known!" Ron bellowed.  
  
Suddenly Hermione walked in. She certainly caught Ron and Harry's attention. She looked so different, so.. beautiful Ron thought. Harry was amazed on how much Hermione has changed, her hair was very curly without the puffiness, and her body was more feminine. Her face glowed, and her rosy cheeks were well rosy. She had a gentle look about her, but still that stern intellectual type Harry thought.  
  
"Hi guys! Did you miss me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I.. I.." Harry stuttered.  
  
"WOW HERMIONE! YOU LOOK FANTASIC!" Ron said. Both Ron and Harry still had outrageous hair, but their faces were charming and their bodies were built.  
  
Hermione blushed and giggle. "Thanks I guess. Did you see a Muggle looking girl on the train, she looked lost.. Oh I do hope she isn't a Muggle, or there would be chaos!"  
  
Harry and Ron shook their heads but their faces were still amazed at Hermione's sight. Hermione sat beside Harry and stared out the window. "She's a very pretty girl, and looks nice enough. If she comes in here you two be nice to her ok?" Hermione said sternly.  
  
The door to their car opened and a chubby but pleasant lady stood their with a cart full of chocolate and goodies.  
  
"Anything off the cart children?" she asked.  
  
All three of them shook their head and the lady left. Harry got up and to close the door and suddenly a strange dressed girl ran in front of him. He stared at her startled.  
  
"Oh excuse me," she said. Harry still stood with his eyes fixed on her. She started to feel uneasy. She smiled at him a little.  
  
"Never mind, I'll find another car, bye then," she ran off with her long black hair swooshing at her shoulder's.  
  
Harry stood there still staring at her running down the train.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione called, he looked back at her.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked.  
  
"I think it was the new girl.. and I don't think that I was quite nice to her at all.." Harry said a little deranged.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco started to drift to sleep with his cheek pressed on the window. Suddenly her head his car door slide open then closed shut.  
  
"I don't need your company right now Crabbe," Draco muttered.  
  
The strange girl sat opposite of him, he opened his eyes and stared at her feet slowly making his way up towards her face. She was radiant, energetic it seems, but most of all stunningly beautiful. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hi. I hope I'm not troubling you to stay here," she said.  
  
"You are," he replied dryly.  
  
The girl's smiled faded into a sad expression. "But.. I don't have any other place to sit," she muttered in a weak tone.  
  
"Well, it's not my problem that you're alone. Who are you anyway?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh please! Like I'm going to tell you who I am after you insulted me like that," she snapped.  
  
"Think of it as a hello, my style!" he growled. "Answer my question young lady WHO ARE YOU?" Draco yelled.  
  
The girl eyed him furiously. Who did he think he is? 'I guess his so called good looks got to his head,' she thought.  
  
Draco was very handsome indeed though, his crystal blue eyes and cherry red lips made any girl hungry for his sweet kiss. Not that strange girl though, it's like she sees right through him. His body was built it was more noticeable than Ron and Harry. And his hair was not plastered on his head, his bands hid some parts of his eyes.  
  
"Well? Cat got your tongue all of a sudden?" he hissed.  
  
The girl faked her smile. "What would you like to know about me?"  
  
"Your name perhaps and why you are dressed in Muggle clothes. Are you a mudblood?" he asked.  
  
"A wha? Mudblood? That sounds disgusting, you shouldn't assume who people are if you don't know them," the girl answered.  
  
"That's why I'm asking for you name! You know your name don't you?" Draco replied sarcastically.  
  
"Fine! The name's Diana! Dee Ana is how you pronounce it! Anything else your majesty?" the girl asked.  
  
"Get out.." Draco hissed.  
  
"NO!" the girl answered.  
  
He got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand. "Let go of me you son of a bitch!" she shouted.  
  
She was strong, but not strong enough for he lifted her up. "Don't you dare insult my mother!"  
  
She fought him as well he fought her, finally she started to hit him and he started to shove her towards the door.  
  
His push got harder and his hand shoved her in the breast. This really hurt because it felt like a blow towards the chest. She fell to her knees and held her chest close as tears started falling from her eyes.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have come here!" she cried.  
  
Draco started to feel a little sympathetic towards her, he never meant to hit a girl. She started to sob.  
  
He walked back to where he was sitting and looked out the window again.  
  
"Diana?" he called with the right pronouncing of her name. She looked up at him, his head was turned away from her. "Sorry.." he said with no expression and nothing else escaped his lips.  
  
The girl wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. "No.. I cannot be a baby anymore.." she mumbled.  
  
Draco looked at her again, she glared madly at him. "What?" he asked. She walked up at him and slapped him HARD in the face. "I hate you! I HATE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME OR I SWEAR I'LL KICK HER ASS TO THE NEXT MILLENIUM!" she shouted as she stomped out the door.  
  
Draco held his swollen red cheek still startled by what that girl just did to him. He realized he hated her too, no one insulted him like that. Draco turned back to the window and visualized Diana shouting those hateful words towards him. Another enemy, just what he needed.  
  
The train made its way towards Hogwarts, Draco finally saw the gigantic castle, could things get any worse than it was now he thought.  
  
"Probably.." he muttered.  
  
A/N: Now, now! This story is full of surprises, so tell me who do you think will go with who? Ron/Hermione. Harry/Hermione. Or even Draco/Hermione (never know what will happen!) Or what about Harry/Diana, Ron/Diana, or Draco/Diana! As I said this story is full of surprises and the obvious not so obvious. C ya later!  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Ron Saves the Day

A Rebel and His Princess Chapter 2 Ron Saves the Day!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write fics in inspiration of J.K. Rowling. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Diana walked around the cart with tears still streaming down her eyes. "Now where can I go?"  
  
She leaned near a compartment, until suddenly the door slid open. Hermione walked out and noticed Diana sliding to the floor and sat with her head within her knees. Hermione knelt down to her. "Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Diana looked up at her and sniffed. "A really mean guy with blue eyes and blonde hair just kicked him out of his cart brutally. Now I have no where else to go."  
  
Hermione glared. "It's the ferret Malfoy." She smiled at her. "Don't worry, you can share a cart with us! I believe you met my friend Harry before, he'll be happy to see you again."  
  
Diana smiled and got up. She held onto her chest a bit. Hermione looked at her in a peculiar way. "What did he do to you anyway Diana?" she asked.  
  
"Well. He lifted me up and dragged me out of the car."  
  
The door slid open and Ron and Harry were walking out.  
  
"Then he pushed his hand really hard into my chest, and it really hurts." Diana finished.  
  
Harry looked at her. "Oh hello again. You're crying? Why?"  
  
Hermione growled, "Draco hurt her. Bastard. Come on Diana let's go inside." They both walked passed Ron and Harry who were looking at each other.  
  
"Let's take a trip to the Malfoy car. Shall we Ron?" Harry said with a bit of a smirk on his face. Ron smirked back.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's eyes were still closed as he imagined pushing Diana hard in her chest. Why the hell did he care whether she was hurt or not? That annoying twit deserved it!  
  
The door slid open. "Well Crabbe, Goyle, did you give your sweet hearts a kiss goodbye?" Draco teased.  
  
"Shut it Ferret. We have a bone to pick with you." Ron said rather angrily.  
  
Ron's hair was still the same texture and color, however his body was quite built. A lot of girls started to have crushes on him when they saw him this year.  
  
Draco smirked and rose to his feet. He opened his crystal blue eyes and looked at them. "Well, here I am, what is your will now Weasel?"  
  
Harry growled. "What the hell did you do to the new girl! She was crying because of you. so talk now ferret!"  
  
Draco's smirk turned into a glare. "None of your business Pothead, now leave! This is my private cart and I do what I wish here without supervision! So if you don't want to get hurt. I suggest you leave! NOW!"  
  
Ron clenched his fists. "Fat chance Malfoy! I believe that it is you who will get a beating today!"  
  
Harry was geared up too. "And since this is your private cart, we can do whatever we wish here as well, since you were too lazy to make rules of what we can and cannot do. So prepare yourself git. because you're about to become a bloody pulp!"  
  
"HA!" Draco laughed  
~*~  
  
Diana and Hermione were talking about Arithmacy, when suddenly a thought stuck Diana. "Where did your friends go?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably for some candy," Hermione paused in thought. "However they are taking their sweet time."  
  
Diana felt a cold draft up her spine. "I have a bad feeling about this." She got out her wand, I think they're gone to that Malfoy car!"  
  
Hermione got out her wand too. They dashed out and down the corridor of the train.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco took out his wand. "Oh please, do you expect me to kick your butt the old fashion muggle way?" Draco pointed it at them.  
  
Ron and Harry got out their wand. "We do come prepared you know Draco. We know that you're spineless snake that would do anything to win fights. So we'll duel you TWO ON ONE!" Ron said.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Whatever." He cast the first spell pushing Ron and Harry back and out of the car. Diana and Hermione caught up to them.  
  
"Ron, Harry are you all right?" Hermione asked. Harry's head was hit hard on the wall while Ron had injured his leg a bit. Hermione got up and walked into Draco's car. Diana stood with Harry and Ron.  
  
She waved her wand and healed Harry's headache and relieved Ron's leg. Ron looked up at Hermione standing in Draco's way.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING AFTER THEM MALFOY! YOU'VE WON ALL RIGHT? NOW LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Pity that they've lost so soon, but I'M NOT DONE WITH THEM!" he waved his wand again.  
  
Ron yelled. "Expecto Patronus!" A flash of silver light had passed through Hermione but had injured Draco a bit.  
  
Hermione stood there stun struck but noticed that it was she who was ok. She saw the wand fall out of Draco's hand. He grabbed in right arm which was in terrible pain. Hermione looked at Ron who was holding Diana in his arms. Draco noticed Diana looking at him.  
  
"I said I was sorry! What more do you want!" he spat at Diana.  
  
"She didn't set us on you Draco. We wanted to teach you a lesson ourselves. So blame us and not her," Harry said.  
  
Hermione walked out of the car and followed Harry, Ron, and Diana down the corridor. Draco slammed the door and sat down, still holding onto his hand.  
  
~*~ Diana walked back into the car and sat down. She stared at Ron for a bit and winked. Ron blushed a bit. Harry chuckled and for once Hermione was confused.  
  
The train ride drove on, and Harry, Ron and especially Hermione made a new friend, while Draco made a new enemy. 


End file.
